Smoakwest
Smoakwest is the femslash ship between Iris and Felicity from the The Flash fandom. Canon Felicity first hears about Iris when Cisco mentions that she Barry visits a lot. When Felicity visists Barry in Central City, she ends up meeting Iris in his lab. Both happily greet one another. When they meet again in Jitters. Iris suggests she attend a Trivia Night. In a conversation Iris talks up Felicity, saying she’s great and an adorable nerd. At the Trivia Night, when Felicity walks in - Iris is awestruck by her dress.”Going Rogue” (104) Felicity returns to Central City where Iris and her are pleased to see one another. They laugh and giggle over coffee. ”Flash vs Arrow” (108) On Felicity's third visit to Central City. She goes on a double (plus one) date with Iris and their boyfriends. When Iris walks in the restaurant Felicity comments on her dress, they smile and embrace one another. ”All Star Team Up” (118) During the alien invasion, Iris and Felicity only interact briefly. The focus is team business rather than a personal visit but often stand next to each other when the team is being briefed on the plan to stop the aliens.”Invasion” (308) Felicity visits Central City for Iris' Bachelorette party which goes awry. The day starts with Felicity showing up with balloons and a tiara for Iris. She makes a toast to Iris at the dinner but this is cut short when a meta crashes the party. The two of them work together to stop Amunet Black, showing what a great team, they are. Felicity is a bridesmaid at Iris' wedding. Nazi crashing the ceremony. Felicity is concerned about the Nazi and her relationship status. Iris comforts her despite it being her big day. She can see Felicity needs a friend, even though she doesn't want to talk about the specifics. Iris and Felicity work together to stop the Nazis that have invaded Star Labs. They sneak through the Lab holding hands and somewhat afraid until the buck up the courage to come up with a plan. They successfully climb through vents, jump out and take down the Nazis in Star Labs. They bump guns congratulating each other on their skills.”Crisis on Earth-X” (408) Once the Nazi are defeated, Iris and Barry decide to get married. Unfortunately for them, Felicity interrupts and asks that she be married to Oliver. Iris expresses her dislike over Felicity’s interruption while opening her wedding gifts back at her apartment. Off screen Felicity calls Iris and tells her the troubles she's having in her marriage. Iris takes her side and when talking to Oliver (who she believes to be Barry at the time) expresses how Felicity has been let down. Felicity is disappointed upon hearing the Iris could tell that there had been a swap between Oliver and Barry while she couldn’t. ”Elseworlds” (509) Moments Going Rogue *Felicity tells Barry that Iris is pretty. Fanon Emily Bett Rickards has expressed keen interest in a friendship between Iris and Felicity. Commenting at the SDCC 2018, that Felicity could call Iris for tips and that there should be more mini crossovers between them.Arrow’s Emily Bett Rickards Wants More Small DC TV Crossovers In The Future (2018) Fans have noted that Smoakwest often have the same clothes in their respective episodes - adding to the similarities between them that have been noted since the Arrowverse universe expanded.Tumblr gifsetWorn on TV Like many other female friendships across the Arrowverse, fans wish for more moments between the two. Fandom FAN FICTION :Felicity/Iris on FanFiction.Net : Photos 405smoakwest.jpeg|Girls Night Out Smoakwest_handhold.png|Crisis on Earth-X References }} Navigation